


Halloween House Party

by distractionpie



Series: JeanMarco Revival 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, Crossdressing (in the costume sense), Halloween Costumes, House Party, M/M, Snippet, This is technically a sequel to day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: After promises were made regarding Halloween costumes, Jean goes big and Marco can't wait to take him home.





	Halloween House Party

**Author's Note:**

> All that agonosing over a concept for day 4 and I ended up really satisfied with the outcome, meanwhile I knew almost from the start what I wanted to do for this day then ended up scrapping and restarting it several times because I couldn't get the tone right. So today is just a little snippet of a fic, because no way was I going to do six days out of seven then give up on this, but the call of NaNoWriMo prep lured me away from developing this further.  
Set in the same au as day 3.

Despite the initial setbacks with his costume, by the time Halloween arrives, Marco is feeling pretty good.

He’d settled on dressing as a pirate which still let him turn his injuries into something fun but was fantastical enough that it was unlikely to have any unfortunate associations. And when he’d brought up couples’ costumes, knowing that now Jean had declared his intent in front of Eren there would be no backing down, Jean had sworn his costume would be complimentary but had been strangely cagey about the specifics. Marco hadn’t pushed to get to decide what Jean wore despite his offer in the coffee shop to dress as whatever Marco wanted, knowing that the whole situation was probably uncomfortable for Jean, and determined to be pleased with whatever Jean came up with, even if it was just a half-assed pirate hat with regular clothes.

And now he’s driving over to Ymir’s and he still doesn’t know. Jean had woken up squirrelly that morning and vanished off to Connie’s and Sasha’s place shortly before lunch, claiming they were going to help him get ready and that he’d meet Marco there. He’d been a little disappointed at that, after all surely half the fun of couples’ costumes was getting ready and arriving together, but he wasn’t going to get hung up on it.

Ymir’s place is already buzzing by the time he arrives, partygoers spilling out onto the steps. Hers is an ideal place to party, as she’s on the end of a terrace block with only one set of neighbours who might complain since the apartment above hers was occupied by Sasha and Connie.

Which, Marco realises, might be one of the reasons Jean decided to dress at theirs, since it spared him the potential awkwardness of going out in public in his costume.

Sure, the odds of judgement were less on an occasion where everybody was wearing costumes, but not everybody was wearing a costumer as… daring as Jean’s.

That amount of green glitter is hard to ignore.

That amount of bare skin is harder still.

It’s not a precise match to Marco’s outfit, Marco is a generic pirate rather than Captain Hook specifically, but Marco is deeply impressed that Jean managed to find somewhere that made Tinkerbelle costumes in men's sizes at such short notice and the confidence it must be taking Jean to be seen in that outfit is hot.

Well, confidence and alcohol.

Jean is noticeably unsteady on his feet as he weaves through the partygoers towards Marco.

Or perhaps it’s as much his perceived victory over Eren as much as the alcohol that is winning out over his usual fear of embarrassment, because his voice is steady and clear as he grins and flings an arm around Marco’s shoulders and says, “Matching enough?”

“Uh…” Marco gulps. The costume itself is kind of ridiculous, but with one of Jean’s sinewy arms wrapped around him, the body heat radiating from the bare skin has him tripping over his tongue. “It’s quite the get up,” he says. “How did you…” well, where to start asking, with an outfit like that.

“Sasha had to use a lot of tape,” Jean confesses in a theatrical whisper. Marco’s not surprised. Strapless dresses were hardly designed for narrow chests like Jean’s, even with tape the neckline is dipping, though perhaps the dress sliding low is a mercy because it goes a way to balancing out the shortness of the skirt, it’s jagged hem currently riding dangerously high on Jean’s thighs.

“I can see that,” Marco says. “Wow. I… I don’t think there’s anything I could have suggested that would have matched up to this.” If Jean hadn’t indicated he’d had his own on theme idea, Marco would have just suggested Jean also go as a pirate. The imagination to pick this costume is impressive. Although Marco does suspect the process involved Jean going to certain of their friends for advice. Also possibly drugs. Sasha in particular has a filthy mind when she's high.

“You need a drink,” Jean declares, grabbing Marco’s good arm (his therapist has been telling him not to think of them like that, good and bad wasn’t a helpful framework, but it’s hard not to have a preference when that’s the arm that can feel the heat of affectionate touch, while his prosthetic one is merely an often hard to wield tool) and dragging him in the direction of the ominously smoking punch bowl.

Once he’s chivalrously poured Marco a drink, as well as taking a rather generous mugful for himself, Jean abandons him in favour of returning to the thick of things, citing a game of… something, involving cards, copious amounts of liquor, and a lot of exuberant yelling.

Marco is content to lean up against the wall, sipping his punch and chatting with other partygoers that come by the drinks table, though he keeps an attentive eye on Jean the whole time.

It’s good to know that whatever may have happened, Jean is still capable of going wild at a party like this, letting Ymir pour shots right into his mouth and goading Eren into raiding the liquor cabinet and mix whatever he could find into a cocktail even more toxic than the punch. Marco will definitely have to thank Armin and Eren later, because the thought that he might have ruined this night for Jean is horrible.

They still need to talk; he’s known that ever since Armin and Eren had made him realise how hard the past year must have been on Jean. But for now it’s reassuring to see that, whatever worries he might have been hiding from Marco, Jean is still capable of cutting loose. And while Marco probably shouldn’t encourage him getting ridiculous drunk, perhaps making Jean breakfast when he’s too hungover to get out of bed tomorrow morning will be a good way to remind him that Marco is perfectly capable of taking care of the both of them.

The main thing he notices though, is that somebody has clearly given Jean tips on how to move in a skirt, but it’s also obvious he isn’t practised at it, because he comes dangerously close to flashing the party with whatever he has on under that skirt every time he gets up from his chair or has to lean over to grab something and starts to bend at the waist only to catch himself at the last moment and bend at the knees. Enjoying seeing Jean so relaxed in one thing, but it’s hard for Marco to resist the urge to step up behind him and use his body to cover Jean and protect his decency, since Jean seems to have so little regard for it himself. It’s not that there’s anybody here likely to be interested in perving on Jean, and even if they didn’t Marco trusts Jean not to encourage inappropriate interest from any of their friends, but he still finds himself struck by a bizarre urge to stake his claim. Especially since the longer he watches the harder it is to ignore certain details. Such as the shortness of the skirt - which he suspected was meant to be a joke, the costume flaunted a lot but it wasn't made to flatter Jean's body type — but even with all their friends around Marco is finding it hard to drag his gaze from Jean's miles of bare legs, or shake his curiosity about what exactly he'd find if he slipped his hands under Jean's skirt, because he's definitely not wearing his usual boxers or they'd show.

Marco is keeping all of those thoughts to himself though -- at least until he gets Jean back to their apartment. Ymir has already made three jokes about pirates and booty, and he doesn’t want to encourage any more horrible puns.


End file.
